1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to in-vitro diagnostics, and more particularly to disposable, point-of-care invitro-diagnostic apparatus and methods for performing point-of-care invitro-diagnostic tests.
2. Related Art
Biological diagnostic tests are a fundamental component in the process of determining the state or condition of a biological environment. Biological environments include, but are not limited to, human healthcare, agriculture, livestock management, municipal system management, and national defense. A new diagnostic market is emerging at the point-of-care. Currently, diagnostic tests utilize complex diagnostic devices. Such complex devices typically require a companion durable hardware device that interfaces with the device to execute the test. Such hardware devices are expensive, relatively large, and require an external source of power to operate.